Camelot College
by Kadie Countdown
Summary: This is about Ellie, Will, Lance, and Jen's first year experiencing college. Many things happen to them along the way, and they end up learning more about themselves as they go along.
1. High School Graduation

**Chapter One: High School Graduation**

"Welcome graduates, parents, and relatives, I'm Mrs. Shepard, principal at Avalon High. Congratulations to all of you graduate. 18 years ago when you were born, this was the very moment, your parent though of. Many of you are going off to new and exciting places, but don't forget who got you to where you are and where you're going," said Mrs. Shepard, the principal at Avalon High as the opening speech at Graduation. "Now here's Mr. Mlynowski, the dean of students."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shepard. As Mrs. Shepard said, I'm Mr. Mlynowski, dean of students. Congratulations graduates, you have finally made it. Parents, congratulations, you have survived 18 years with these kids. Hopefully, these graduates understand how much you love them and support them. Graduates the only advice I have for you is shoot for your dreams but never forget where you come from. Now here's the valedictorian, Arthur Wagner."

"I would like to thank our parents for everything they have done for us. Here we are, we've finally made it. I know we've all been looking forward to this day since freshman year. We've changed a lot since freshman year, but we've kept this as our goal. Congratulations we're finally here." Will, as Arthur was called, stepped down from the stage and Mrs. Shepard stepped back up.

"In just a few moments we will begin to call the graduates to get their diplomas. At this point, I would like Mr. Mlynowski to join me up on stage and have the graduates lien up." As these tasks were occurring, Ellie Harrison could only think of the events that had occurred this year. She had saved Will up on th rock, and she had set a new track record. After she had saved will they had started to go out and were getting pretty serious. "…Jennifer Gold, Elaine Harrison," Mars Shepard started to call everybody to get their diplomas. "…Lance Reynolds, … and Arthur Wagner. I am proud to present to you our newest alumni.

"I can't believe we finally made it." Ellie said in her small little group, which was Lance, Jennifer, and Will.

"I know after all the craziness this year, I though this would be so small." Will went behind Ellie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come quick, there's and emergency in the main hall." Jen Denowso, an 11th grader, yelled from just outside the gym. Everybody ran into the main hall, to find Mr. Morton, the English teacher, collapsed on the floor.

"Everybody out of the way, I'm a doctor," said Mr. Sinclair, the father of one of the graduates. He rushed through the crowd. "Somebody call 911." Mr. Morton was so far4 gone that nobody could wake him. Mr. Sinclair could barely get a pulse. The ambulance rushed to the school and rushed Mr. Morton to the hospital.

"Boy, what a night?" said Mr. Harrison as he and his family walked out of the school.

"Yeah, who would have ever thought that would happen?" Mrs. Harrison said curious as to what had happened Mr. Morton was a man in very good health. Everybody was wondering what had happened. It was just so strange.

The next morning, will stopped by the Harrison's as they were finishing up their breakfast. "They have all kinds of cops around the school. They think somebody di something to Morton."

"Who do you think did it?" Ellie's brother, Geoff, was home for the summer. He was a sophomore in college at Sienna College in New York.

"I don't know, but my money is on Mrs. Shepard. She has a lot that she doesn't like about him."

"I don't think so, Will. I saw them just the other day making out in his room."

"Yeah right, Ellie. You're just joshing us, right?"

"I'm not joking. I went back to get my Lit book for finals, and they were behind his desk making out. They never even realized I was there."

"Then my money is on Mr. Mlynowkski. It is so obvious that he is crushing on Mrs. Shepard. I you saw them, what's to say that he didn't?"

"Does anybody know if Mrs. Shepard could have found?"

There was a knock at the door, Ellie was surprised when she opened the door. There were cops on the other side. "Excuse me Miss, but does a Geoffery Harrison live here."

"Yes, that's my son." Mrs. Harrison came up behind Ellie. "Has he done something?"

"Geoff get your butt over here!"

"I don't know how to tell you this madam, but we're not looking for Geoff." He stopped to see if they understood.

"What do you mean you're not looking for Him?"

"I'm sorry madam, but your son was in a horrible car accident last night. He didn't survive."

"What are you talking about? My son is in the kitchen finishing his breakfast. And we were with him all last night."

"Yeah, he was at my graduation. Geoff hurry up and get in here."

"What's up?" Geoff came around the cornier.

"This officer is trying to tell us that you're dead."

"Excuse me, Sir, but you must be wrong. As you can see I am right here in front of your eyes."

"Look, there was a teenage boy that died last night in your car with your ID."

"I don't understand, my car is the blue one that you parked right next to."

"If you say so, the car we found was a red, BMW convertible." Another cop came walking up the porch steps. "I've got this all under control."

"You must be here about the Harrison case. That not why I'm her. Is there an Arthur Wagner here?"

"That's me officer. Why?" Everyone was now in front of the door.

"Mr. Wagner, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Charles Moron."


	2. Revenge of the Teacher

**Chapter Two: Revenge of the Teacher**

"My client couldn't have possibly done it. He was on stage at the time of the attack." Melinda Chase, the defense attorney, said in the interrogation room.

"Your client could have easily attacked Charles Morton between his speech and getting his diploma. We're charging with man slaughter." Annabeth Gordon said as she stood up and collected her paperwork.

"Don't worry, the most you'll get is 4 years, with good behavior it will be 2. And if they had any good evidence they wouldn't be charging man slaughter, they would be charging murder."

"You'll see how much evidence we have in the courtroom." Everybody left the room and will went back to his cell.

The police officers forgot to take Will's cell phone and now it was going off. Will looked at the id thinking it might be Ellie, but it said Morton, Charles. He answered, confused out of his mind, "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Wagner." It was a male voice. "Listen very closely. If you do as I say, your girlfriend won't get hurt."

"You're bluffing."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Just tell me what you want."

"Okay, here it is. You have to go into the interrogation room and act like you're insane. Make sure to smile into the camera."

"You're crazy. I'm going to do that."

"Fine, but I though you loved your girlfriend."

"You are so bluffing. There is now way you have Ellie."

"Will, do what he says." It was Ellie's voice. The guard finally realized that Will was on his phone and confiscated it.

A few days later, Will received a piece of mail. It was a letter with a picture. The letter only said these fou7r words: _Remember to act crazy_. The picture was a picture of Ellie tied to a chair. "I want to confess." Will went up to the bars and screamed.

"We have yo9ur client saying he wanted to confess on tape. If he does confess we'll cut his time in half."

"Arthur, you don't have to say anything. They don't have anything on you. That's why they were so eager to get you in here to confess."

"Oh no, I want to confess. I'm not confessing to the murder."

"Then what are you confessing to?"

"I'm confessing to the fact that I wasn't actually there at the moment he was attacked."

"How could you have not been there?"

After I made my speech, my friend, Lance Reynolds, and I went out the side door unnoticed."

"What were you doing outside?"

"Is it necessary for me to tell you that part?"

"If you don't how can we check out your alibi?"

"Okay, we were out there," his voice was getting softer and softer as he spoke, "with twp girls. I'm sorry I can't do this."

"You've gone this far. If you tell them, they will have a problem make a case against you."

"If you must know, Lance and I were smoking pot and making out with the girls."

"What are the names of these two girls?"

"I don't know, they were a couple of girls Lance knew from somewhere."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Wagner. We'll look into your story and go from there."

"No wonders he didn't want to tell. It's one thing to admit to smoking pot, it's another to admit to cheating on your girlfriend." Annabeth's partner, Mandy Wellman, had watched the whole thing from the other side of the glass. "He has to be telling the truth, why else would he admit all this."

"I know you're probably right, but we can't rule him out until we check this alibi."

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, sir. I'm Detective Hanson. I'm looking to speak with Lance Reynolds."


	3. Disappearing Brother

**Chapter 3: Disappearing Brother**

Back to the time when Will was arrested, you probably remember something else going on. That is the matter of Geoff being dead, but alive at the same time. "Excuse the sarcasm sir, like I could afford a BMW convertible." Geoff and his parents are still speaking with the officer. Ellie went p to her room to figure everything out. "I am a college student, working 2 jobs at restaurant in order to pay for it."

"Then there must be another Geoffrey Harrison that used to live here, because that is who the car is registered to. I am sorry to have wasted your time." The police officer walks over to his car.

Ellie watches from her bedroom window as the police car drives up their driveway. It was only 10 o'clock, but Ellie was tired, the police had spent al day at her house between Will and Geoff. She went to sleep.

The next morning when Ellie woke up she knew something was different, but she didn't know what. She went downstairs for breakfast and her mom and dad were alone in the kitchen. "Is Geoff asleep still?"

"Who's Geoff?" Ellie's mom went to make a cup of coffee.

"My brother. You know he's taller than I am and really skinny."

"Honey, do you feel okay? You know you never had a brother."

"This is a joke, right? I so have a brother. Geoff, come out from wherever you're hiding."

"I think you need to go upstairs and take a nap."

"I think you're right. I'm going upstairs." Ellie went upstairs with no intention of falling asleep. She started by reading a book, but eventually she fell asleep."

When she woke up, she heard the sounds of a little kid, so she went downstairs. When she got down there her parent were there with a strange little boy. "Who is this?"

"What do you mean, Ellie? This is your brother."

"He is not my brother. My brother is older than me, not five years old."

"Are you okay? Geoff has always been this much younger than you and he certainly was never older than you."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I must have been having a realistic dream in which Geoff was older than me.

'Okay, you've been acting kind of weird all day."

"What do you mean all day? I just woke up."

"Stop with the attitude. I'm not trying to offend you."

"I think I'll go up to my room for the day." Ellie went upstairs and immediately turned on her computer. She went online and checked to see who was on. Lance and Jen were on, but their away messages were on. The strange thing is that Will was online. She sent him a message saying, _hey. What are you doing online?_

Will sent one back that said: _we don't have school why wouldn't I be on?_

Ellie: _because you're in jail_

Will: _what are you talking about? I'm not in jail, I'm in my room_

Ellie:_ what do you mean you're in your room? I saw you get arrested yesterday. You were right here in my house._

Will: _you're talking crazy ellie. I have to go. Bye_. He immediately signed off.

How weird, though Ellie. Will doesn't usually just sign off like that.

She went back to sleep again hoping that everything would be normal when she woke up. Oh boy was she ever wrong, there were now six kids downstairs, but not Geoff. "It's about time you woke up!" One of the little girls screamed at Ellie.

"Who made you the boss of me?" Ellie walked into the kitchen. There was no way she was going to let on that she didn't know any of these kids.

"Good morning, sweetheart." It was Will sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, honey. What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're kicking me out again?"

"Oh, I'm not kicking you out. I just don't understand why you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be here? I'm still your husband, right?"

"Yeah, you're still my husband. I guess I just have woken up yet."

"Mommy, Alex broke my toy."

Ellie suddenly woke up to loud banging at her door. "Wake up, already. We've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes." It was Geoff's voice. Everything else must have been a dream.

"I'm up. I'll be down in a minute." She just lay down on her bed and smiled for a minute. When Ellie came downstairs, she was overjoyed that everything was normal. "Is Will still in jail?"

"Yes he is, and his case has been pushed back."

"Why has his case been pushed back?"

"First, they're checking out the alibi that he finally gave them. Second, they are doing psychological tests on him. He swears that Mr. Morton called him from the dead. He says he called his cell. They checked the cell but there wasn't anything there."


	4. The Untold Truth

**Chapter 4: The Untold Truth**

"Lance Reynolds is my son. What do you want with him?"

"Sir, I need to ask your son some questions regarding the Wagner case."

"Just hold on one minute while I go and get him." Mr. Reynolds went to the bottom of the stairs. "Lance! Get your butt down here now!"

"What do you want, dad?"

"Just get your butt down here, now!"

Lance made his way slowly downstairs. "What do you want?"

"This detective is here to speak with you. He says it has something to do with Will's case."

"Hi Lance. I'm Detective Hanson and I'm here to ask you a few questions." They went and sat down on the couches. "I need to know exactly what you and Mr. Wagner were doing at the time of Mr. Morton's murder."

"Let's see, at the time of Mr. Morton's murder, we were outside the school building. We were doing some things that were extremely inappropriate."

"What do you mean by inappropriate? Remember, I'm not going to do anything to you because you told the truth."

"Why do you need to know that? I don't know if I feel comfortable telling you that."

"Would you feel more comfortable telling my partner, Detective Arkansin?"

"If you pull out a puppet now, I'm walking away and not returning."

"My partner is not a puppet. If she is you need to let me know. I'm giving you my card and my partner's card. If you decide to tell and protect your friend just give one of us a call." Detective Hanson walked out of the house, and Mr. Reynolds walked into the room where Lance was.

"Is everything okay, Lance?"

"Everything's fine, dad." Lance pushed his way past his dad and ran upstairs. "Stupid Will, why did he have to get caught? There's no way I'm telling a detective what we were doing." He mumbled as he jumped on his bed.

Meanwhile at the Harrison house, they are all in the living room. "Do you really think that Will is crazy?" Ellie said out of the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know, sweetie. All I know is that you love him a lot." Mrs. Harrison went over to Ellie, who was crying at this point.

"I just want Will back and it feels like that is never going to happen." Ellie got up and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Harrison asked looking very concerned.

"I don't know. I just need some time for myself." Ellie went outside and headed straight for her car. She drove around for a while and eventually ended up at the mall.

As she was walking into the mall, she ran into Lance, who was leaving. "Hey Ellie, are you okay? You look really upset."

"Hey Lance, I'm okay. I was just thinking about the whole thing with Will." Lance turned around and started walking with Ellie. "I just want the whole thing to be over. I wish everybody would just leave me alone."

"I know what you mean. I had a stupid reporter come to my house today. He asked what Will and I were doing when Mr. Morton was killed."

"Well, did you tell him? I bet that'll be what saves Will."

"No, I didn't tell him. Ellie, if people find out what we were doing our reps will be completely ruined."

"Will's life is at risk and all you care about is your reputation! Get away from me! I don't want to be your friend if that the kind of friend you are!" Ellie ran off to some store, but Lance was too stunned to even move. Ellie had never talked to him like that before.

_Maybe she's right. I have kind of only been thinking of myself. _Lance thought as he pulled out his cell and the detective's card. He dialed the number and went and sat on the bench. "Hello, Detective Arkansin. This is Lance Reynolds and I would like to speak with you about what Will and I were doing when Mr. Morton was killed.

When he hung up the phone, he went to find Ellie, which wasn't an easy task. He looked in all of her favorite stores, but she wasn't in any of them. He finally found her in the food court. He went and sat next to her. "Go away! Only my friends can sit near me."

Lance stood up and said, "I just wanted to tell you that I called that detective and told her that I would tell her what we were doing. But obviously you don't care because you think that I'm a horrible person. Just so you know that doesn't bother me." Lance took off from the food court and went home. Ellie just sat there and started crying. She just couldn't take it anymore.

_I wonder if Mrs. Owens is still at school. I know they get out this week. I guess the only way to find out is to go to the school. _Ellie thought as she headed for her car. She drove to the school and went directly to Mrs. Owens' room. "Hey Mrs. Owens, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course Ellie, What's going on?" Mrs. Owens had helped Ellie with other problems in the past.

"You know how Will is in jail for Mr. Morton's murder. Well, it's gotten worse. They think that he has gone crazy because he says that somebody called his phone, but when they checked it there was nothing there…" Ellie told her everything including the conversation with Lance. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You need to calm down and just think about what you can control. I know it's hard not to think about Will, but worrying about him, isn't going to get him out any faster. Maybe you should go spend some time with your cousin."

"You're probably right. I just don't know if I can stop thinking about everything."

"The way you were when your cousin was here shows that you could definitely forget about it."

"Yeah, I guess I will go. I guess it's off to Massachusetts." As soon as Ellie finished that sentence, Lance came and knocked on the door.

"I figured I'd find you here. You're so predictable." Lance walked into the classroom as he said this to Ellie.

"I am not predictable! I bet you can't guess what I'm doing now."

"I don't care. I just wanted you to know that I just finished my talk with the detective. I told her everything, so you can be happy now." Lance walked out as soon as he finished the sentence.

"I should get going, too." Ellie followed Lance out into the hall. "Lance wait!" Lance stopped in the hall and Ellie rushed to catch up with him. "I don't want to be fighting with you about all this. I'm sorry. This whole thing is just making me very nervous and upset."

"I understand. Thins thing makes me upset too." They had now both stopped in the hall. They leaned into each other and kissed.

Ellie quickly pulled away. "I have to get going." She tried but she just couldn't get her legs to work. After a few minutes thought, Mrs. Owens came out into the hall, and Lance and Ellie separated and went for their cars.


	5. An Attempt at Sneaking Away

Chapter 5: An Attempt at Sneaking Away

"Did you enjoy your time alone?" Mrs. Harrison was right there when Ellie came in the front door. "You've been gone for four hours. Do you realize that we've been extremely worried?"

"I'm sorry. You could have called my cell. I did have it with me." Just as she finished that sentence her phone began to go off. She looked at it but decided not to answer.

"You could have called us as well. We didn't know if you had your cell, and we weren't going to go into your room."

"Since when do you not go into my room. It's not like you respect my privacy."

"I give up trying to talk to you. Go up to your room until you decide that you're ready to talk to people."

"Whatever you say." Ellie went upstairs with a little smile on her face. That's exactly what she wanted her mother to do. She had a lot of planning and thinking to do.

The first thing she did was check the message on her phone. It was Lance. He wanted to talk about the kiss, but Ellie just wanted to forget about it.

The next thing she did was to call her cousin. "Hey Brittany, do you want a roommate for a little while?"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just need to get out of here for a while."

"Maybe I want a roommate. It depends on why you want to leave your house."

Ellie told her everything.

"Ellie! How could you kiss him, while your boyfriend is in jail?"

"I don't know. Look, can I come or not?"

"Will your parents totally freak out?"

"No, they'll be cool with it."

'I can see that no matter what I say, you'll be here, so go ahead and come."

"Thanks, you're the best cousin ever. I'll see you tomorrow." Ellie got off the phone and began to plot how she was going to get to Massachusetts.

"Ellie, come down here now!" Mrs. Harrison yelled up the stair a few hour later.

Ellie came down the stair not knowing what her parents had in sore for her. When she came downstairs, Lance was sitting in the living room. "What are you stalking me? Why don't you just leave me alone?" Ellie ran back up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Maybe I should just go." Lance got up and started walking toward the door. He walked out the door. As soon as he was outside, he saw Ellie sneaking out of her room. "So this is why you didn't want anyone to bother you. Do you often sneak out?"

"Sh! I'm sneaking out for a reason. I don't want my parents to know." Ellie picked up her bag and put it in the car. Then she climbed back up to her room, while Lance went to his car and drove off.

Ellie waited until midnight. She sneaked our and went straight to her car. She drove out of the driveway, heading for Massachusetts.

As she was driving along the highway, she ran into a possum crossing the road. She slammed on her brakes, and the car began to spin. She ended up sideways on the road with a car coming at her. She tried to straighten out but she couldn't. The car didn't even try to stop and hit Ellie.

Then she woke up, she was surrounded by her family in the hospital. "What happened? Where am I? Why do I hurt so bad?"

Ellie fell back to sleep, and the doctor came into the room. "Is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Harrison asked as soon as she spotted the doctor.

"I honestly can't say at this point. We still have to run more tests. We'll definitely have to monitor her for a while." He walked out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison just stared at Ellie because they didn't know what to do.


	6. A New Kind of Afternoon

Chapter 6: A New Kind of Afternoon

"Where is Ellie? It's not like her to be late." It was the day of Will's trial, and no one had told him about Ellie.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Ellie is in the hospital." Lance knew that if he said more than that, Will would be completely devastated.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"I'll tell you after this case. You have enough to worry about right now." Lance went back and found a seat.

They went through the whole trial, and the jury eventually came to a decision. The head juror stood up and said "We, the jury find the defendant not guilty."

Lance got up as fast as he could and went up and hugged Will. They were both extremely relieved that Will wasn't convicted. "Let's go out and grab something to eat." They went out of the courtroom, hoping never to return.

'Tell me what happened to Ellie." Will wasn't going to give Lance any chance to not tell him.

"I'll tell you what happened after lunch."

"Oh no you won't. You'll tell me now."

Lance knew that he would never win, so he told Will the whole story about Ellie. Will ran to the hospital as fast as he could. When he finally got to the hospital, he could not make himself go through the front door. He kept trying, but he just couldn't do it. He walked around the parking lot until Lance finally caught up with him.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I go inside?"

"It's a hard thing to face. I know that you love Ellit.: Lance went into the hospital and Will went to walk around the neighborhood. "Elli, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think you should know that Will was found to be not guilty. He really wants to see you, but he can't." Lance walked out of the room and went to see if he could find Will. He eventually found Will in the local arcade.

"Man, I'm about to beat the high score." Will was trying to forget about eeverything. Just when he was about to win, Lance unplugged the game.

"You seem like you need to talk. Why won't you talk?"

"I don't need to talk I just want to play the games." Will went across the room to get away from Lance. Lance followed him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You definitely don't appear to be okay."

"I'm fine. Will you just leave me alone?" will ran out of the arcade. Lance decided not to follow him. He thought that Will would come back when he was ready.

Lance waited until the arcade closed, but Will never returned. He decided to go to Will's house. "Hello, Mr. Wagner, is Will home?"

"No, I'm sorry, Lance, he isn't here. I don't know when he'll be home either."

"Thank you, anyway. I guess I'll just be going home. Can you please tell Will to call me when he gets home?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." Lance started walking, but he wasn't heading for home. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was going to save Will.


	7. Confusion is a Must

Lance ran all over the city looking for Will, but there was no sign of him. Finally, Lance thought of the place in the park where he and Will would hide when they didn't' want to go home. It was a little hole in the ground out behind the swings. Of course he and Will would never fit in that hole, but maybe Will went and sat by that hole in order to think. Lance ran as fast as he could and got there just in time to stop Will from doing something stupid.

Will had the sword that Ellie had used to save him last spring, in his hands. He just stared at it, as if he were planning to do something with it.

Lance ran up to Will and snatched the sword right out of his hands. "What did you do that for, man?"

"I did it to protect you. I didn't like the way you were staring at it. I thought you were going to do something crazy."

"I wasn't going o do anything crazy. I was just thinking about how Ellie risked her life in order to save mine. Now, when she needs me by her side, I can't even enter the hospital. How bad of a boyfriend am I?"

"Dude, listen, you're not a bad boyfriend. Ellie did what she needed to do at that time. Maybe what is actually best for Ellie is for you to wait until you're ready to see her. I mean she is pretty banged up."

"I know. That's why I need to go see her. My being there will help her improve."

"You're not going to help anybody if you're not READY!"

"Thanks for saying that for like the hundredth time today. You're not really helping anything." Will just broke down and cried. This was the first time that Lance had ever seen Will cry. "Sorry, man. There's just been a lot going on lately. You know I'm not normally like this."

"I know. That's why I am here for you. Don't you worry about Ellie; everybody's watching over her. The second she wakes up she'll be so covered in love that she won't care that much."

"Yeah, but I want to be the source of that love at that moment not just hear about it afterwards."

"I know man; I know." Will and Lance got up and walked away from the park towards Will's house.

Suddenly, Will sprinted across the road, and Lance was unable to follow him because some cars drove in between them. When the cars were finally gone, there was no sign of Will. "Not again!" Lance was furious with Will. He was so mad that he just stood in the middle of the road for five minutes. When he began to walk, he was so exhausted that he just collapsed in the middle of the road.

He woke up five hours later on a bench. "How did I get here," he mumbled to himself. He sat up and remembered that he had been with Will. His cell phone was still in his pocket, so it obviously wasn't a robbery. He picked up his cell phone and called Will's cell. It rang four times and went to his voice mail. "What the hell!" Everybody stopped and stared at him. He got up and walked away not knowing where he was going.

"Lance!" He turned around and saw somebody running at him with her arms high in the air. She ran right up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Of course you know me. I'm your sister, Chelsea." Lance was in complete and total shock. This girl could be Chelsea, but so could half the girls that were walking around. He hadn't seen her for ten years, since she left for college and never came back. He wanted to just walk away, but he knew that he couldn't.

"How do I know you're really Chelsea? If you are, how do you know what I look like?"

"How could I ever forget my little brother and what he looks like? You look just like you did when you were little."

"Okay, now you're starting to creep me out. There is no way you are Chelsea. I'm going to leave, and if you follow me, I will call the cops." Lance turned around and ran as fast as he could. He just kept running, and when he stopped, he had no idea where he was. Lance went to grab his phone, but he must have dropped because he couldn't find it. He tried to run back the way he had come, but as he turned everything looked exactly the same.


End file.
